


I Promise

by Seiferfan86



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiferfan86/pseuds/Seiferfan86
Summary: A/U High School--SeiferxSquall   Having been sent to another school because of fighting, Seifer Almasy Enrolls in Garden High, where he meets, Squall Leonhart, an abused, quiet boy. These two instantly clash when they meet. Squall, cold and frigid, Seifer, hot headed and cocky. Will these two be able to help each other?
Relationships: Seifer Almasy/Squall Leonhart
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a complete Remake of one of my older fics. Hope you enjoy! Leave reviews if you like

Disclaimer-I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or any part of it. Just this story

Tittle—I Promise

Pairing—Seifer/Squall

Warnings— A/U High School—This will feature the gay pairing of Seifer Almasy and Squall Leonhart, Will have language and sexual themes, non con, abuse con self harm

Summary—Having been sent to another school because of fighting, Seifer Almasy Enrolls in Garden High, where he meets, Squall Leonhart, an abused, quiet boy. These two instantly clash when they meet. Squall, cold and frigid, Seifer, hot headed and cocky. Will these two be able to help each other?

A/N—Okay. I've decided to do a remake of "I'll Be There." It's been a long time coming, and I know I've said it a while back, well now I'm finally doing it. It's going to be a different version of that story and quite different, as I want to make this one better than the last one I did a few years ago. I'm also working on other stories, but I plan on finishing this one and already have the next chapter in the works. I still plan on completing my other stories, just wanted to get this remake out there and done. If you don't like it, don't read. If this chapter is posted, that means I already have a few chapters of this story done.

Well, onto the story.

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

And arm shot out, closed fist hitting the object rather harshly before grunting and rolling over, covers pulled back over his head.

"Wake up!"

Green eyes snapped open and he groaned, rolling over on his back, throwing one muscular arm over his eyes. He finally sighed and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, before looking around blearily in his bedroom.

"Goddammit, I said get up, boy. You're gonna be late."

Grunting again, he threw the covers off of himself before standing upright, stretching his long limbs, hearing a few cracks as he did so. He just wanted to curl back up and go to sleep. He wasn't ready for whatever today would bring, and he found himself frowning as he sauntered over to his dresser to pick out his clothes for the today.

"Seifer!

"I'm up!" He rolled his lime green eyes heavenward, praying that today wouldn't suck.

He proceeded to get dressed as he found what he wanted to wear. Throwing on a dark green shirt, that showed off some of his muscles and denim back pants with white down the legs of them, he found his backpack and began tossing things he'd need in there before he closed his eyes and sighed again.

He started uttering obscenities, cursing everything to the depths of hell that he had to go to yet another school this year.

He checked his watch that was on his right wrist and cursed. "Goddamnit. I'm gonna be late," he said as he threw his backpack over his right shoulder, grabbing his phone and slipping it in his pocket before making his way downstairs. His combed his fingers through his uncombed hair, having forgotten to run a comb through it in his haste. He made his way to the front door, slipping his shoes on.

"Seifer."

Said man grunted and turned around with a sigh. "I know, dad," was all he said before his father had a chance to say what he knew he was going to stay.

His father nodded wordlessly and watched his son walk out of the house.

His bike was currently being fixed right now, having been in a wreck a week ago. Nothing major, just got a little bang up. But needless to say, his motorcycle was out of commission at the moment, leaving the tired, irritated blond to walk to his new school. The fourth school he'd been to in the last two years.

He found himself use to it by now, ant any rate, so it didn't much bother him. He just didn't really like having to start fresh all the time. New teacher, new kids, new school. Not that he particularly liked any of his other schools; he didn't. He hadn't enjoyed any of his previous schooling, and this year was probably going to be the same thing.

He made his way to his school, adjusting his bag over his shoulder as he felt it slipping. His shoes making noises on the cement. The wind, which was slightly chilly in the morning, whisked his hair every which way, and he took a hand, brushing away some strands that landed in his eyes, then placing the hands back in his pockets. The walk was nice. He liked the morning breeze—always had.

After what seemed like forever, he finally came upon his new hell—uh school and got a good look at it. It was bigger than his last few schools, he noted. He saw a bunch of kids milling about the school yard, bustling as to not be late, he guessed. And a few others smoking cigarettes, and some people making out by the stairs. He shook his head.

"Wonderful," he said sarcastically with an eye roll as he wandered further up to the school, held held up high, giving off the 'stay the fuck out of my way' aura, to which a few students scurried away quickly, much to his amusement, and he just grunted as he walked past them.

God wasn't merciful today, as he felt someone bump into him, causing him to blink, and then glare at the person. "Watch where the hell you're going,' he snapped.

"Hey! Sorry..." the other stuttered out, blinking as he stood up, now seeing who he ran into. He was taller than himself and his hair was combed back, and his gaze swept over the other blond. "Hey, you're the new guy."

"Wow, observant," the taller man said with an eye roll, obviously annoyed at having to talk to the other.

"My name's Zell Dincht." He held out his hand for the other blond to shake, which after a moments hesitation, he did so, watching the others face.

"Seifer Almasy," He finally replied in a gruff voice.

"Nice to meet you, man," Zell said with a grin on his handsome tattooed face, releasing the others hand, seeing him place it back in his pocket.

"Yeah. Likewise," the taller blond said in away that said he didn't much care about meeting the other, but he supposed the kid seemed alright to him.

"So, um, have you gotten a good view of the school yet?"

"No," Seifer shook his head. "I just got here."

"Oh! Well, I can show you around, you know, if you want? I know how it is going to a new school and all," the kid kept talking, and Seifer just stared at him, face unreadable.

"This school is pretty big!" Zell continued as he didn't even notice the other hadn't replied.

More staring and Zell scratched the back of his neck, chuckling nervously. "So, um..have you gotten your class schedule yet?"

"No."

"Alright. Well, come on. I'll show you around a bit and take you to the office."

Seifer nodded, seeing as he didn't know where anything was yet, and agreed to have the little blond show him around. "Fine."

"So, this is the cafeteria," Zell pointed, "the food here is questionable at best. But you'll get use to it."

"Just like any school, I guess," the grouchy blond said with a nod.

"Just don't eat the meatloaf," Zell shuddered.

"Why?"

"Just trust me, man. Stay away."

Seifer shrugged and nodded. "Okay. So what's that over there?" The tall, green eyed man pointed to a closed double door.

"Oh. That's the auditorium," he answered, as he and the other boy walked passed it. "They hold assembly's in there and the music group holds it hostage most of the time."

"I see," was all he said.

"What year are you?"

"Softmore," he replied.

"Me too. So we'll probably have some of the same classes," Zell bounced and they continued on their way. "Okay, here it is," he said, referring to their destination.

A couple students, who were running down the hall, slammed into Seifer, causing him to growl. "Hey. Watch it!"

The kids eyes went wide and they made haste to get away from the green virulent glare that was aimed at them, and made a hasty retreat.

"Don't let that bother you," the shorter said. "It's pretty much always like that here."

"Fucking perfect," he sighed then nodded to his companion. "Thanks, I guess."

"Um sure. No problem." He flashed him a grin, showing perfectly white teeth. "Well, I'll catch ya later, man!' He waved and trotted off, leaving the taller blond staring at him as he left, wondering, briefly, if the kid was on something, before shaking his head and wondering inside the office.

He walked up to the desk and waited patiently—or as patient as you were being Seifer, and tapped his fingers on the counter.

She shot him an annoyed look before hanging up the phone, then regarding him with her brown eyes, before taking in the figure before her. "Hello. What can I do for you?'

"I'm here for my registration," Seifer said pleasantly, not enjoying the smile aimed at him.

"Oh!" Her eyes lit up as if in recognition. "That's right. The new student, Seifer Almasy."

He rolled his eyes and she wafted through the papers on her desk before finally handing him the forms "I just need you yours and principle Sai's signatures and then we can welcome you to Garden High"

The principles door opened after a few moments. "Hello, Seifer." he greeted the blond male who simply nodded his head. He signed some forms the woman gave him before looking back at Seifer, seeing the woman hand him his class schedule. "Well, Seifer. It's so good to have you here."

"Thanks," Seifer sighed, glancing at his schedule briefly. He turned around to head out when the doors swung open, admitting a lithe brunet boy, who was wearing a scowl on his face. Seifer stared for a moment, then noticed a slight bruise on the other face. He blinked as the other walked further, and briefly their eyes locked, the other males scowl not letting up any, before Seifer blinked.

"What?" he asked icily.

"Nothing," Seifer said back after a moment and scoffed.

"Mr Leonhart. What happened this time?" Sai sighed as he gestured for the other male to go into his office.

"The usual," he heard the brunet say before the doors closed behind him. He then proceeded to walk out with the intent on finding his class.

"You heading to the cafeteria?"

Seifer nodded as he picked up his back pack, which was sitting by his feet, before slinging it over his shoulder with a sigh, hands stuffed into his jean pockets. "Yeah." He eyed the shorter male before making his way out of the classroom.

"Geez. Hold up, man!" Zell called to him as he jogged to match his longer strides. "Want some company?"

Seifer kept walking, though his eyes managed to glance at the other blond. He shrugged.

"Damn," Zell sighed, "you're friendly as always," he said with an eye roll.

Seifer scoffed and stopped and turned to him, causing the other to halt in his steps. "You're not going away, are you?"

"I just thought you might like a friend, being new and all," Zell replied with a grin, unperturbed.

Seifer guessed he had a point so he just nodded with a, "sure, whatever."

"Man, you sound like Squall," he said with a chuckle.

Seifer cocked his head and frowned. "Squall?" he asked.

"Oh, just someone else who goes here," Zell said in reply, ruffling his hair a little.

"Hn," Seifer said, walking past other students, who kept bumping into him, making him scowl. "What is with the lot of them? Don't they have fucking eyes?"

Zell laughed. "Like I said it happens a lot."

The taller of the two just grunted, clenching his fists as yet another body bumped his shoulder.

"So, what was your old school like?"

"Which one?" Seifer asked with a snort. Before Zell replied, a body roughly bumped into him, obviously not paying attention. "Goddammit! You fucking-" He stopped as he realized who it was. "Hey, you're that guy from this morning."

Squall just glared at him. "Why don't you watch where you're going next time?"

Seifer just stared at him, before his lips thinned, trying to control his anger. "Me? I believe it was you who ran into me."

Zell stepped in before anymore could be said. "Hey, guys. I see you've met before. Squall, this is Seifer Almasy, the new student. Seifer this here is Squall Leonhart." He introduced the glaring pair, before Squall eyed him and raised a brow.

"So you're the new guy?"

"As you've heard," Seifer said, mood darkened by the pricks attitude, extending his hand stiffly to shake.

Squall just eyed it with distaste before ignoring the hand.

"You do know how to shake hands, right?" He asked with an eye roll. "It's really simple," he smirked, retracting his hand.

Squall only glared harder. "Whatever. I have better things to do than stand here talking to you." He turned around and walked off, not bothering looking back at the blonds.

"Well, ain't he a ray of fucking sunshine," the tall male said with much sarcasm in his voice. They continued to walk.

"He's always like that," Zell muttered. "I'd advise just to stay away from that one."

"Why?"

"He's an asshole, he doesn't really talk much," Zell said.

"So you guys aren't friends?" Seifer decided to ask.

"Well, kinda, I guess. He doesn't really have friends, he sticks to himself most of the time." The other male shrugged his shoulders.

"Hmm," Seifer gave a thoughtful sound. Now that just made him curious about the brunet.

"He only talks to very, very few people," the blond continued. "It took him a while to let me in enough."

Seifer grabbed his tray off food as did his blond companion once they entered the cafeteria. "I see," Seifer finally said.

"Hey, Zell!"

"Oh! Come on, Seifer. I'll introduce you to my friends," Zell walked over, Seifer following behind. "Seifer this is the gang, Irivne Kinease, Quistis Trepe and Selphie Tilmitt, Gang, this is the new guy, Seifer Almasy." He pointed to each one of them.

Said man nodded his head to the group as he took a seat next to Selphie and Irvine. "So you're the new guy! You're so handsome!" Selphie chirped, grinning over at him, seeing a cowboy roll his eyes.

"Careful, Selph. You'll scare the newbie off," Irvine joked, a teasing grin on his face.

"Nah. It's fine. Thank you," he said, before taking a bite out of his food. It wasn't the best food he'd ever tasted.

"Hello, Seifer," the blonde woman, Quistis said next, a sweet smile on her face. He gave a nod to her.

"Hey," the man said once he swallowed.

"So how you liking it here so far?"

"It's alright, I guess," Seifer shrugged. "It's a lot bigger than my last school."

"Oh, what was your old school like then?" The cowboy spoke next.

"Shitty," was all he said.

"Oh! I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine."

"So what brings you to this school?" Zell spoke up next.

"Well," Seifer cleared his throat, "my old man thought this was a better place for me."

"Ah, I see. Well, it's nice to have met you, Seifer," Quistis said. "If you need any help with anything. Feel free to ask anyone one of us."

Seifer just nodded his head. "Thanks."

"I've been showing him around," Zell said, patting the other male on the back, receiving a grunt and narrowed eyes in return, going unnoticed by the smaller.

"What year are you?" Irvine queried, setting his silverware down.

"I'm a Softmore." Seifer answered, also just finishing his food.

"Oh! That's cool. So are we." Selphie grinned at the handsome blond. "So tell us something about yourself."

Seifer rested his elbows on the table, fist propping his chin up. "Well, I just moved here from another shitty town. I don't really have friends, I guess."

"Well, you have us now," Zell pipped up.

"Right," he drawled, shooting him a look but otherwise continued. "I live with my father. My mother left when I was six. I have no siblings." He shrugged, fingers tapping on the table, his chin still resting on his closed fist. "Pretty much just that, I guess." He didn't know why he was telling them this. He usually doesn't talk about himself, then again, no one really asked either.

"So it's just you and your dad then?" Zell questioned.

"Yes."

"Well, I'm sure you'll like it here, Seifer," the hat wearing boy said. "This place ain't so bad once you get use to it."

The rugged blond frowned and leaned back, running one tanned hand through gold blond hair. "Just a bunch of crazies running around like headless chickens." Irvine remarked.

Seifer smirked and shook his head.

"Hey! I was eating that!" Selphie slapped the cowboys hand.

"Didn't look like it," he said, a goofy smile on his face, shoving the chips in his mouth that he managed to snag from the girl.

She scowled playfully at him. "Do that again, and face my wrath!"

Seifer eyed the pair and shook his head. "You guys are strange."

"If we're strange, does the fact you're still here mean you're strange, too?" Zell quipped, smirking.

Seifer gave a thoughtful look, before shaking his head and sighing. "Whatever."

"You'll fit right in, Seifer," the elegant blonde said.

Seifer looked around the room, spotting a raven haired girl looking over at him and he rose his brows.

"Aww, man. It's about time to go back to class," Zell said with a heavy sigh. "Where's your next class, man?" He asked of Seifer.

Seifer blinked then dug into his pocket to pull out his schedule, handing it to Zell, who took it and gazed over it, before smiling. "You have a lot of the same classes as I do. You have gym this period. We can walk together."

Seifer nodded, taking back his paper and putting it back in his pocket. Standing up, he waited for Zell to do the same. "Well, see you guys later!" Zell waved to the other three, seeing his blond counterpart nod his head before both of them grabbed their trays and dumped them before heading out.

He walked alongside Zell, bag over his shoulder. "Are you into sports?" Zell asked.

He opened his mouth to answer but someone calling out stopped him. "Hey!" He turned around and spotted the same girl that was eyeing him. He saw her come stand in front of him and smile. "I couldn't help but notice how handsome you are," she said. "And you left so fast, you didn't give me the chance to have the pleasure to meet you."

"We have class to get to," Zell said before Seifer had a chance to speak.

"Was I talking to you?" she snapped at him.

Seifer eyed her for a moment then looked at Zell, who looked annoyed. He turned back to her and opened his mouth to say something to her, but again Zell beat him to it. "Hey, man, we gotta go." He promptly dragged the other blond away from the girl, who stamped her foot.

"Zell! You asshole!"

"What the hell?" Seifer asked, frowning, pulling his arm free. "What was that about?"

"Sorry," Zell said with a sigh. "Look, just take my word for it; you don't want anything to do with that one."

"Why?"

"Let's just say, she'll fuck with you until she's bored and moves on."

"Hmm." They made it to gym and went to their lockers and began to get changed. He actually liked gym class. One of the only things he enjoyed about school.

He saw Zell getting changed by the locker a few down from him and looked back at his own space, sitting down on the bench before getting in his bag to get his gym clothes. He wasn't ashamed to get dressed in front of others either. So he stood and began changing, sighing to himself and he slipped off his pants, and started putting his track slacks on, plus a pain white shirt after he took off his other one. He looked around at the others, Stopping when he saw a certain bitchy brunet. So Squall was in this class, too? He blinked at the other, noticing the other catching his gaze. The two stared for a moment before said brunet huffed and turned away from him, a frown on his pretty face,

"You okay, man?" Zell asked after seeing him looking oddly.

'Huh?" Seifer snapped out of whatever that hell that was and turned to Zell. "Yeah. I'm good." He stood up and waited for Zell to finish doing what he was doing. "So you're in here, too?" he asked the brunet as they walked by him.

"As you can see," he said with an eye roll before turning and walking out, leaving the blond to scowl at being brush off so easily again. If it's one thing he didn't like; it was being brushed off.

"Don't mind him," Zell whispered to his blond friend, who was frowning.

"Yeah," Seifer shrugged as they walked inside the gym.

"You, the new guy, Seifer, right?"

"Yeah."

"Come over here," the teacher said, waving her hand.

Seifer walked over to her and she said, "I want you to run a few laps."

Seifer shrugged and began running, taking off at a speed that had Zell staring at him. Damn. Sefier could run. Seifer actually enjoyed running. He was in track and field at his last couple schools, and only having to move had prevented him from staying on track. That, and a previous injury to his right knee. So he passed several other students, who were staring at his speed.

Zell shook his head in awe of his friend. He hadn't known the dude could run so fast. He saw Squall catching up. He knew the brunet had the ability to run.

"What's the matter pretty-boy?"

Squall glared and didn't respond, continuing in his run after a brief pause, not paying no mind to the voice. He huffed a breath and sped up, seeing the blond ahead of him. He could hear footsteps behind him but paid them no mind as he focused on getting his laps done.

Seifer happened to glance back as he heard someone speaking and listened in for the moment.

"I'm talking to you faggot," he hissed.

Squall still didn't acknowledge the person had even spoke. He picked up a little more speed after a minute. He was on his last lap, and he was getting tired. He was panting quite harshly but didn't slow down. Then, so suddenly, before he knew what hit him, he was roughly slammed into, and fell, twisting his ankle as he went down hard with a hiss of pain. Looking up, he glared.

Seifer came to a screeching halt after that.

The guy just smirked at him." Maybe you should watch where you're going, princess."

"Piss off, bastard," Squall hissed, trying to stand, slowly, only to fall back down, grunting in pain.

"Hey, you stupid fuck!" Seifer snapped as he came over, a glare on his handsome face, getting in between the pair. "Back the fuck away from him."

What? Who the hell are you? And why the hell do you care what happens to this faggot?"

"I'm the guy that's gonna bash your ugly mug in if you don't back the fuck away from him," Seifer growled, and Squall stared in silence, a shocked looked overtaking his face.

Seeing the glare he was getting, he backed off with a huff and walked away. 

"You okay?" Seifer asked, seeing the brunet hadn't gotten up yet.

"Fine," was the grunted reply as he tried to stand again, managing to get halfway before he fell again, only to have a pair of strong arms catch him.

"Yeah. I can see that," Seifer rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Squall snapped, turning his head away.

"Way to be thankful," the blond said, mild irritation in his tone.

"I didn't need you help."

"Yeah. Because you were doing just fine," the other boy rolled his eyes, adjusting his arms so the brunet wasn't leaning on his hurt ankle.

"Whatever."

"What happened over here?"

Seifer opened his mouth to speak but Squall beat him to it. "I just tripped. I think I sprained my ankle."

Seifer gave him a look. Squall gave him one back, and he found himself sighing. "Yeah. I'm just helping him. I think he might need to see the nurse."

"Alright. Go ahead and take him." the teacher said.

"What? I don't need…"

"You heard her, Squall. Let's go."

"I don't fucking need—"

"—my help? Yeah. You've said that already. You're obviously injured and can't walk by yourself, so why don't you just shut the fuck up and let me fucking help you?" Seifer snapped at him.

Squall glared at him for a moment, before he just sighed and let Seifer lead him to the nurses office, arm around the blond's shoulders, the blonds arm around his waist as they walked to the nurse. He eyed the other boy with a deep frown, seeing the other's brows furrow as he led him along the halls.

"Mind telling me exactly where it is?" Seifer asked sheepishly, remembering he had no clue.

Squall scoffed at the idiot and pointed. "Just down the hall and to your right."

Seifer nodded. "Well, here we are, princess," he said and smirked when Squall shot him a glare. He led to brunet inside and led him to a bed.

"What happened here?"

"I fell in gym," Squall replied, shooting a look to the blond who looked like he wanted to say something, but seeing the brunets gaze, just kept silent.

"I see," she said as she examined the injury. "I don't think it's broken; just sprained." She walked off to get something for his ankle.

"Do you need me to wait?" Seifer asked him, hands stuffed in his pockets, fiddling with the paper in his right pocket.

"No," Squall immediately said, a glared aimed at the blond.

"Well, fucking excuse me, princess," Seifer retorted with a glare matching the others. "This is what I get for helping."

"Yeah. Well, no one fucking asked you to," the brunet snapped, lips thinned as he scowled at the blond.

The taller of the two just glared at him, fists clenched inside his pockets. "Yeah. Whatever. You're fucking welcome." he snapped back, voice laced with irritation at the lack of gratitude from the brunet.

Squall scoffed and turned his head away, lips pursed. "Whatever."

Seifer's jaw clenched and he was about to say something to the other male when the nurse walked back in. He just sighed and shook his head, a frown on his face as he looked at the angry brunet boy, who was pointedly avoiding his gaze. "Fine," the blond finally said, eyes narrowed as he gave one last look to the other, then walking off.

Squall watched him walk out, a frown now on his face before hissing in pain as his ankle throbbed.

"You're lucky that it was just sprained," she said with a shake of her head. Squall was in here often enough. So it didn't surprise her. "Do you need me to call your mother?"

"No," Squall shook his head. "I'm fine."

"Okay," she said as she finished up.

Squall just sat silently. It wasn't anything he couldn't deal with anyway. He'd had worse. His mind wandered back to the blond. Just what was his deal anyway? He didn't need the help. The shorter male scowled as he stood up when she was done, limping slightly because of his ankle. "Just don't put too much pressure on it," the nurse said.

Squall just nodded and began walking out. He winced as his pain was made known, and tried to keep from putting pressure on it. It'd heal in a couple of days. He made his way to go get changed. Hopefully there wasn't anyone in the locker room right now. He hated changing in front of others, so he tried to avoid doing so.

Ankle throbbing, he limped towards the locker room.

A/N: Well, good? Bad? Leave reviews if you want to


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having been sent to another school because of fighting, Seifer Almasy Enrolls in Garden High, where he meets, Squall Leonhart, an abused, quiet boy. These two instantly clash when they meet. Squall, cold and frigid, Seifer, hot headed and cocky. Will these two be able to help each other?

Tittle—I Promise

Pairing—Seifer/Squall

Warnings— A/U High School—This will feature the gay pairing of Seifer Almasy and Squall Leonhart, Will have language and sexual themes, non con, abuse con self harm

Summary—Having been sent to another school because of fighting, Seifer Almasy Enrolls in Garden High, where he meets, Squall Leonhart, an abused, quiet boy. These two instantly clash when they meet. Squall, cold and frigid, Seifer, hot headed and cocky. Will these two be able to help each other?

A/N—Okay here is the second chapter. Read and review if ya want and lemme know what you think. This chapter had me kinda mad—okay really irritating. It really refused to be written for a while there. Had tp rewrite to so many times.

Here it is

The rest of the school day went by smoothly enough for the handsome blond. He was in his last class for the day, which was art class, another thing he was good at. Having not really ran much lately, there was still that. He liked to keep that part of himself a secret. His old man didn't even know, and he doubt he'd be okay with it. So he kinda just did it in his spare time, other than at school. His old man would probably flip shit if he knew his son liked to draw. His father thought it was something only Nancy boy's or girls did. And no son of his was going to be drawing.

'You're not a nancy boy, are you, Seifer?'

So, there was a few things he kept hidden about himself—mostly from his father, however. He wasn't afraid of it, or ashamed of it, he just didn't want his father finding out that his only son liked to draw and liked males. That would not be something his old man would take lightly, So he had no intentions of letting that slip—not if he could help it.

Tapping his pencil on his desk, he sighed, mind wandering to the angry brunet from earlier. He wondered if he was alright. When he first saw the brunet, of course he could see the other man was hot as shit. Anyone with eyes could see that. That's one reason he found himself staring. The other being the bruise he noticed on the others face. But the attitude of the others ignited his already short fuse.

'What the hell's princess's problem anyway?'

He saw his teacher rifling through the various papers on her desk and he forced his mind on his own work on his desk. He continued to sketch, not paying no mind to the others in the room, and out of the corner of his eyes, saw Zell glancing at him, something akin to curiosity entering his features, before turning his face back to his own work. Propping his chin up on the heel of his hand, he worked his pencil in fine lines across his paper.

"Yo, whatcha drawin' over there?"

Turning towards the quiet voice, he arched an eyebrow and slowly leaned back in his seat, stretching his long legs out, he shook his head, a few small strands of his blond hair swaying in front of his green eyes, which he took his hand a ran it through his hair to get it out of his eyes. And he looked at his own drawing for a moment—blinked and then sighed. "Nothing, really." he shrugged, glancing over to see the other looking at him quizzically.

"Really? Doesn't look like nothin' man," Zell replied, nodding to Seifer's desk with raised brows."Common. Show me!" he said quietly, grin on his face, foot tapping on the floor, clicking sounds heard.

Just as Seifer was about to relinquish his paper to show the other male what he drew, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Seifer bent down to grab his backpack before stuffing the few things he had on his desk inside of it, then slinging it over his shoulder after he zipped it back up and made to exit the classroom, only to be stopped by the his teacher.

"Mr, Almasy?"

"Yeah?" He stood in the doorway, and saw her gesture for him to go over to her. "What's up?" He raised an eyebrow, tilting his head questioningly at her.

"Seifer, I just wanted to say that I saw your artwork today, and I must say, I am impressed. It's not too often we get students with the ability to draw quite like that," she said with a smile.

The comment made his cheeks tint a little pink before he shook it off after clearing his now suddenly parched throat. "Yeah...uh...thanks, I guess."

She just smiled at him. "You're very talented."

He managed a half smile at that but shook his head. "It—uh, it's really not that big a deal." His modesty only had her chuckling.

"It certainly is, Seifer," she said, tucking her long dark hair behind her ear, giving him a look.

"Right..well," Seifer said, shifting on his feet, wanting to leave. "Is that all?"

She sighed and nodded. "Yes, you may go."

"So what did the teach want?"

Seifer jumped slightly in surprise. "Don't fucking do that," he snapped.

"Sorry. So?"

Seifer just rolled his shoulders in a shrug. "Nothing really. Just to tell me she liked my art work."

"Oh! Well, that's good, right?" Zell asked, lifting his brows curiously.

"Yeah...I guess…" Though he didn't sound too sure, but luckily the shorter male didn't pick up on his tone and continued chatting away his ear.

"So," the tattooed boy began as they walked down the halls, "the gang and I are getting something to eat at this local place. I was wondering if you'd like to join us?"

Seifer paused in his stride for a moment. "Uh, yeah..sure."

"Great! Lets go meet up with the gang."

"So where is this place anyway?" Seifer asked, spotting the gang up ahead at some lockers.

"It's called Fuu's pizzeria," Zell answered. "They have some amazing pizza! That's where we go to hangout sometimes."

"Okay...Oh wait. I just remembered, I don't have my money on me."

"No worries, man!" He flashed him a perfectly white grin. "I got you covered."

"What?" The taller blinked, perplexed. "No, no, that's okay.."

"Seriously, dude. Don't worry about it," he waved a hand, indicating that was the end of that conversation.

"Okay.." He shook his head.

They continued to walk in silence after that, kids whizzing by them, Zell's strides keeping up, surprisingly, with his own longer ones. And their shoes making scuffing noises on the titled hallways of the school. He nodded to a couple students who waved at him. His hands were stuffed into his pockets, grunting as people still bumped into him. He shuffled his backpack on his shoulder, his shirt rustling with the gesture.

He also noticed how close the four of them seemed, and he can honestly say that he'd never had that level of friendship before. Sure, he had had friends, but they weren't like these people he just met today. This school was definitely different than his others, and his first day hadn't been that bad. He'd met some cool people, but as for the rest of the day—for the most part anyway, had been rather uneventful. He came to a halt when another person, rather roughly, he might say, rammed into him, and he grunted, a scowl now on his face as he aimed a glare at the person.

'Mother fucking-'

"How about paying attention, asshole?" Friendly as always.

Seifer just smirked, not fazed by the rather rudeness of the other. "We gotta stop meeting like this, princess," was all he said, and kind of enjoyed the glare that was shot his way for his little remark.

"How about not meeting at all?" Squall quipped back, dry sense of humor coloring his tone.

"Ouch," Seifer with mock hurt. "I thought we were just becoming friends."

The other snorted. "Whatever."

Seifer eyed the other for a moment. This brunet had actually started to pique his interest. 'Yeah. Not to mention he's fucking hot. Shit.'

"Uh," Seifer cleared his throat,. "How's your ankle?"

"What?" Squall frowned in confusion.

"Your ankle," he repeated. "Did you put ice on it?"

Squall blinked, and gave him an odd look. "Yes. I did."

"So it's doing better?"

"Why do you care?"

"Just...wondering," Seifer said, rubbing the back of his neck, seeing the shorter blond out of the corner of his eyes, waiting for him he supposed. 'Oh right. I'm suppose to be doing something.'

"Yes," the stubborn brunet finally said, startling the blond.

"Good," Seifer nodded. "Glad to hear it."

Squall's eyes narrowed. 'He's glad?' That doesn't make sense.'

Seifer knew he should get going, but for some reason, he wanted to talk to the cranky teen some more. He opened his mouth to say something, but Squall beat him to it. "I think they're waiting for you."

"Oh, yeah. I know. Well, I-"

"I have to go," Squall said tersely, cutting the blond off on whatever he was going to say, not that he particularly cared anyway. 'I got better things to do.'

The taller teen just frowned at being, yet again, brushed off so easily. "Well, shit, are you always this chatty? Or did you have to work real hard at it?" he asked, tone chilly, dripping sarcasm.

'Me and my mouth. Always did have trouble with that, I guess.'

Squall's eyed narrowed further. "Whatever," was the equally icy response. "I don't need to stay here talking to you." With that he turned around and walked off.

'Fuck me...why do I even bother?'

"Seifer, are you coming?"

He turned back to walk towards Zell and his group, frowning at the conversation he just had. What the hell was his problem? "Yeah. I'm ready when you are."

"What did Squall say to you?"

"Nothing more than usual."

That was true at least, for the most part anyway. He really hated being brushed off, it irked the shit out of him to no end. But getting a decent conversation out of the other seemed near impossible. His cold attitude just meshed with the blond's attitude in ways he couldn't describe at the moment. He knew he was hot headed, which is why he couldn't control his mouth sometimes. He really needed to learn to.

'Yeah. I'll get right on that.'

"Oh," Zell said with a nod, bringing Seifer back down to earth for now. "Well, I did say he's always like that," he reminded him.

Seifer shoved his hands into his pockets, and ignoring that editorial, he said, "are we going, or what?"

"Yes," Irvine replied with a grin, slapping the tall blond on the back. "Let's go, shall we?"

"Well, here it is," Zell said as they stopped at their destination.

Seifer shut his car door once they all got out of Zell's car and got a good look at the place they were at. It was a pretty small place actually, and quiet. There didn't appear to be too many people there. Seifer thought it looked kind of nice for a small pizza place. He nodded and they walked inside the double glass doors and went and took their seats at a table in the right corner. He took his seat beside Selphie, who sat be side Irvine and Zell and waited for their waiter.

"This place looks nice," Seifer said, looking around once more.

"Yeah. It's a nice, quiet place we come to sometimes to just hangout and have fun," Zell said next while he fiddled with some napkins that were neatly placed on the table.

"Yeah! And Fuu's really nice, too," Selphie commented with a smile. "She sometimes gives us discounts."

Seifer nodded, albeit somewhat distractedly, as he was still looking around the area, fingers drumming on the table top.

"Yes. That Fuujin's once nice lady," Irvine grinned stupidly, and Selphie whacked him over the head for being an idiot.

"Do you have a place like this back where you come from?"

"No," Seifer said. "Not really."

"Shame, man," Irvine shook his head.

"Uh, thanks, by the way," he mentioned to Zell.

"Don't mention it, my friend."

"ZELL?"

Zell's head whipped over to her and he grinned. "Hey! It's nice to see you Fuujin.

"YOU TOO." she said as she came to stand by their table, notepad in hand.

Seifer observed her and blinked. She was kind of tall, silver hair and red eyed. She was quite attractive. "Oh this is Seifer Almasy, he's new around here and I thought I'd show him around a bit and get him acquainted."

"HELLO," she greeted him with a small smile.

"Hey," he said, nodding in her direction. "Nice place you got here."

"THANKS. ORDER?"

"Yes. What'll you have Seifer?" Zell asked the other blond who met his and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever you guys are getting. I'm not too picky," Seifer said as he leaned back in his seat, hands placed behind his head.

He wasn't too picky. He'd learned not to be.

"Okay. We'll just take a large pepperoni." Zell looked around him at his friends to get confirmation, to which he received collective nods, and he saw the woman nod her head and write it down. "And just some cokes to drink."

"OKAY BE BACK."

Seifer watched her go. She seemed nice.

"So, man. Why did you move here in the first place?" the cowboy wannabe asked suddenly.

Seifer bit his lip and shrugged.

"Yeah. I'm curious, too," Selphie said next, leaning forward, eyes alight with interest.

"Well," Seifer started after a brief pause. "My others schools sucked," he said.

"Schools? How many have you been to?" the shorter blond questioned further, interest also showing on his face.

"Yeah. I've been to four other schools. And then I wound up here because my old man thought that this would be a better place."

"What, are you like, a trouble maker or something?" Irvine asked next, eyebrows raised, giving a thoughtful look.

Seifer chuckled, a low rumbling sound as he shook his head. "Not really. Maybe a little. Just got into quite a bit of fights and was never really that good of a listener."

Which was true. He didn't like to listen and take orders from anyone, which is one reason why he got into fights. People thought they were tough, and he showed them differently. That was the problem. Aside from him not listening, which he'd gotten a stern, 'talking' to from his old man when he it happened each time. He didn't take shit from other people, and they liked to start shit all the time. That, and he also had his short fuse to mention. Which, admittedly, got him into more trouble than he liked to admit. He can let things go, but when you piss him off, that's another thing.

And he was easily angered. He wasn't proud of his actions sometimes, and he'd been working on it—especially after having endured, much to his displeasure, some more quality time with his old man. So he was forced to move again, start fresh, and had been reminded of why he needed to get his act together. He paused as he looked around, chin propped up on his fist, and he sighed heavily. It's not like he minded them knowing. He started fiddling with the chain around his neck, idly, He looked to the table and then back up before he spoke again.

"And that's pretty much it," Seifer said eventually, looking at all their faces.

"Wow, dude I didn't know," Zell piped up first, a frown on his tanned face.

"It's really not a big deal," Seifer said, still idly fingering his necklace. "Just a bunch of kids who talked too much shit," he ventured a little more.

"I see. Well, hopefully your first day here wasn't too bad!" Selphie chirped, patting the broad mans arm.

"It was actually one of the better days I've had."

"Well good," the hat wearing male said, tipping his hat up sightly.

"Yeah," Zell spoke up. "This schools pretty laid back for the most part, and I think you'll do fine here."

Seifer nodded and then saw the lady named Fuujin bring their meal and drinks. He nodded his thanks to her.

"Thanks Fuu," Irvine grinned boyishly to which she rolled her eyes and walked away, not bothering to respond to his flirtatiousness.

"So, what's up with sour puss anyway?" Seifer decided to ask.

"Sour puss? Oh! You mean Squall?" At Seifer's nod, he continued. "We don't really know. He wasn't always like that though." Zell shrugged.

"Huh," Seifer blinked.

'Not always like that?'

"Yeah. I don't know what happened," the chirpy girl pipped in, eating a slice of pizza. "None of us do."

Seifer gave a thoughtful sound and frowned.

"Just one day he changed, I guess. He doesn't really talk to anyone. And I'm surprised he actually talked to you."

He gave Zell a look and cocked his head slightly. "I see," was what he said.

"He really is a nice guy deep down," the girl said with a shake of her head. "He can just be an asshole sometimes."

"You don't say," Seifer said.

"Oh, quiet you!" she snarked then grew serious. "But yeah. We don't really know too much."

"Yeah. So just don't let him get to you, man."

'Little late for that.'

He nodded his head, finishing off the rest of his pizza, taking a drink and then leaning back, stretching his long, muscular limbs.

"So did you do any sports in your other schools?" Irvine asked, placing some napkins down and away from himself.

"Yes. I did track and field, Seifer answered, placing his chin on his hand.

"Oh, really?" Sephie perked up in interest. He did look like the athletic type. "That's cool! Do you plan on doing it here?"

Seifer merely shrugged. "I don't know. I want to. I planned on it, I guess." Truth was, he hadn't given it much thought at first, not that he hadn't wanted to, but just the thought never really crossed his mind until now.

"Sweet," Irvine said with a nod.

"Yeah. I seen him run in gym class," Zell mentioned with a grin. "He's got some speed."

"Oh?" Selphie eyed the tall blond, eyebrow raised, a smile cutting across her pretty face.

"Is that so?"

"I was top runner in my class," he said proudly, air of cockiness overshadowing him.

"No kiddin'." Irvine tipped his hat and leaned back in his chair.

"How long you been running, man?"

"Since I was, like, six," he said, eyes looking thoughtful for a second as he remembered.

He had been doing it ever since then. He had become really good, and even became one the best. He'd even had a chance at doing more, then his knee injury happened and that had put an abrupt halt pretty quickly. But his knee had gotten better, and it happened over a year or so ago, so he was ready to get back to doing what he enjoyed, aside from his other talent, art. Something no one really knew he did, which was just fine with him. He'd prefer to keep that one to himself. Not that he was ashamed, just didn't want his old man finding out his son liked to do pansy ass shit like drawing.

"What stopped you from doing it before?" Zell decided to ask, finger tapping the table as he waited for Fuujin to come back with their check so he could pay for their meal.

"You mean aside from moving around a lot?" He managed a small laugh. "I happened to get a knee injury over a year go."

"Oh my. How did that happen?" Selphie queried.

"Well, Some of the other kids were always giving me a hard time, you see," Seifer frowned before continuing, "and I always just pushed myself too hard. Then one day, one of the guys happened to trip me up pretty bad. And when that happened, I twisted my knee really bad." He shrugged his shoulder, as if it didn't bother him. "Then, I was out for a while after that," he finished his story.

"Oh. Damn, man. That's some bullshit," Irvine said.

"Yeah...well," Seifer shrugged again, looking at the others around the table.

"What assholes!" Selphie declared with a raised fist, a frown on her face, tucking some hair back that fell loose out of her buns.

Zell shook his head. "Jealousy, eh?"

"I guess.."

He hadn't really spoken about the incident since it happen then, and no one had bothered to even ask him about it, not that he particularly really cared, but he was finding it pretty easy to talk to this bunch, something he hadn't found too easy before. He always had a hard time making friends, and sometimes, he knew his mouth played a part in that just as well. And the other kids were just cocksuckers who needed put in their place too, which he did. Not to say he hadn't had friends; he did.

"Man, you've had it rough, it seems," the tall teen said frowning.

But Seifer just waved a dismissive hand. "It's not too bad, I guess. I just don't always like starting fresh, you know. But, shit happens, especially when you're me." He said this with an air of someone who is use to it.

And use to it he was.

"Well, hopefully your time here will be different," Zell spoke up with a smile aimed at him. "Aside from that, you're already off to a better start, yeah?"

"I suppose so, yeah," he nodded with a small grin of his own. "And..yeah...thanks again for this."

"As I've said, don't worry about it." the shorter blond dismissed again, waving his hands in emphasis.

He only nodded his head.

Fuujin came over and handed them the check. "Thanks Fuu," Zell said with a nod and handed her his credit card.

After swiping it she handed it back with a smile. "Come back soon," she said.

"Of course!" Irvine grinned and she just rolled her red eyes and walked away. "So rude, Fuu." the boy said, an audible pout to his tone.

"Well, I guess I should be getting back," Seifer said as he stood and stretched his long limbs and sighed.

"Yeah. This was fun." They all stood up and made to exit the restaurant

"So, do you have a license?" the short blond asked, driving, one arm hanging out the window, a nice gentle breeze hitting their faces.

"Yes."

"And you don't have a car?" Selphie questioned, eyebrows rose.

"I have a motorcycle," he said. "It's in the shop right now."

"Oh what happened?" she asked curiously.

"Just an accident. Nothing major."

Partially a lie. It wasn't major but he was banged up a little bit. Luckily he hadn't had to go to the hospital. He hated hospitals. So he avoided it unless he had to.

"Oh! Sorry to hear that," the girl said next.

"So, uh, which place is it, Seifer?"

"It's 1426 Beechwood, Drive," he said. "That one right over there." He pointed to a two story house, which was blue, wide porch, a swing, and a walkway.

"Okay. Well, see ya tomorrow."

"Thanks. Later."

"Bye!" the other two said with waves.

"You're late, boy," his father, Alex said, standing up. "Why is that?"

"Just out with some friends," the blond said trying to make his way to his room, but his father stopped him.

"Oh is that so?" He quirked a brow, a frown on his face as he eyed the other male, hand still grasping the others arm.

"Yes. Just, uh, lost track of time."

"Hmm." His father didn't look like he believed him. "I thought I've told you to inform me when when you do shit like this."

"I know. Sorry. I just forgot…"

Alex glared at his son, and Seifer stepped away a little bit. "You forgot?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry." the tall blond said.

His father, who stood in front of him, stood at around his height, a somewhat more muscular build, and stood imposing over the other, who tried not to finch at the glare he was receiving. He was not really scared of his old man, but more so, this was his father. He stayed when his mother left and he was really all he had. So he just took whatever he gave him. Even if that mean let him wail om him sometimes, even though he knew he probably deserved some of the beatings.

"Sorry," he said again.

"Do we need to have another chat?" He asked of his son, who quickly shook his head.

"No."

His father sighed irritably and gestured for him to leave as he made his way back over to his chair. Seifer did as he was told, the one person he didn't like to argue with was his father. That, he believed, was where he got his temper from. He nodded and left, heading up the stairs and entering his room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

It wasn't as if he couldn't fight back. He just didn't find the point in it. He was more than capable of handling his own, but again, this wasn't just anyone. And he found it difficult to stand up to the man sometimes.

Sighing, he decided to get in a shower and then go to bed.

Math surely was not his favorite subject. Sure, he was decent at it, but he found it to be boring, and, often enough, he always found his mind not paying attention to the lesson. Which, admittedly, got him into trouble too. So, as it were, he and the other blond were making their way to math class, chatting amiably to each other about this and that, nothing too important. The other of the friends didn't have this class with them. He sighed and adjusted his school bag over his shoulder.

"Ugh, you any good at math?" the short blond, spiky haired boy asked his blond friend.

"I'm alright, I guess," he admitted, sighing again as they made their way inside. Spotting an empty desk, he made his way over and plopped down, bag at his feet, as the other blond sat a couple seats in front of him.

"Me too," Zell said finally after a brief pause of rifling through his own school bag. Finding what he needed and laid it on his desk as other students started making their way in too. "Not my best subject though." He sighed dramatically, tapping his foot against the marble floor.

Just as he was about to open his mouth to reply, he eyes fell upon the same boy from the other day. He blinked and watched as the other teenager made his way to his seat, which, unfortunately for him, just happened to be beside the tall blond, who now leaned back, hands on his desk as he watched the other sit down, dejectedly, he might add, a frown marring his features as he did so, then also pulling out a pencil.

Squall hadn't noticed up until now who he sat by until his eyes drifted around and saw him.

"Ah, well if it isn't princess sour puss," Seifer smirked as the other shot him a warning look, to which, of course, he ignored. He'd never been particularly good with warnings anyway.

"Shut the fuck up," Squall hissed, glare in place, a glare that would make a lesser man tremble. "Don't call me that bastard."

Seifer just smiled at the other, which annoyed the fucking piss out of the other male, who turned his head away."Aww, don't be like that." He sighed. "What you doing over there?" He asked as he saw Squall writing something in his notebook.

Squall didn't pay any heed to him and just continued with what he was doing. This, however, did irritate the blond. "So, not going to answer me?"

Squall just proceeded to stare at his desk and was determinedly ignoring the other's presence.

'The fucks his problem? Fuckin' ice princess.'

"Hey, I'm talking to you, Leonhart," Seifer said again, an edge to his gruff voice.

"And as you can see, I'm trying to ignore you," he said without even looking at the other boy, who's frowned deepened and his deep jaded eyes narrowed.

"Goddamn, who pissed in your fucking cheerios?" Seifer scowled.

"Fuck off," the brunet snapped, turning his gaze to the blond before looking away again.

"Well, shit, if I knew it'd be this easy to get a conversation out of you-"

"Alright, class, let's begin." The teacher cut him off as she began taking roll and started her lesson.

It didn't take long for the other to get bored, and he found his gaze traveling to the other briefly, and saw the way the dim light in the classroom cast itself over his pale features, and for a moment, he just stared at the other. His pale skin seemed to glow, and he saw the others features, eyebrows drawn together, a concentrated look on his face.

'Don't even fuckin think it, Almasy. It's never gonna happen.'

The blond finally tore his eyes away and sighed.

"Mr, Almasy, can you answer the question?" the woman asked, arms folded as she regarded him with her eyes, a look that plainly said she knew the tall man wasn't paying attention and he'd been called out.

"Uh," Seifer said stupidly, blinking at being called out like that and just sat there trying to think of something smart to say, and ultimately only coming up with, "what question…?" And he could've sworn he heard a snort from the glacier queen next to him and he just huffily crossed his arms and was feeling particularly whiny about this.

"Thought so. Please, Mr, Almasy. Pay attention," the woman said with a shake of her head, now going back to her lesson.

The brunet just shook his head at the other, and snorted at the glanced at the other and saw him turn away and cross his arms.

Seifer's eyes met his again, and saw the smirk the other had on his face and frowned. 'He's making fun of me, isn't he?'

The other eventually looked away from the others green gaze. 'What the hell is he looking at me like that for?'

He looked down at his desk and cussed up a storm in his mind. 'Well, fuck me.'

He realized he hadn't really done much of his work and sighed in annoyance. Math was most definitely not something he enjoyed. He saw the other jotting things down on his paper. And he decided he might as well try and get something done before this period ends. So he started on his work and tried to get it done fast enough, as they didn't have much time left, but still wanting to try and get a passing grade. Which, admittedly, he'd only fail by not paying attention in class before. And, if he were honest with himself, some of the questions gave him problems.

His father even said he needed to get his math grade up from a C to something better. It wasn't like that was a bad grade. He rolled his eyes. It was still passing. And he even mentioned Seifer getting a tutor if his grade doesn't improve. He didn't need no goddamn fucking tutor. It was only his lack of paying attention and shit that made his grade the way it was. He wasn't stupid by any means, and he wasn't failing at all. So he didn't see what the big deal was. He rubbed in between his eyebrows, suddenly feeling an ache there, before dropping his hand and finishing his work.

Seifer was a smart guy, he just needed to work on his listening skills. "Hey…"

"What?" the other said—or actually, grit out, not even looking in his direction.

"I see you're as pleasant as ever," Seifer remarked with an eye roll and just shrugged.

The shorter of the two just rolled his eyes and refused to comment on the blonds words, opting instead to just stare at his paper and wait for the last few minutes of class so they can go to lunch.

And Seifer himself was feeling pretty hungry right now, hadn't had much of a breakfast. All he had for breakfast was a granola bar and some milk. He wasn't too much of a morning eater, truth be told, and he didn't really know why. He'd actually kind of always been like that, he guessed. So he glanced at the clock and saw they had about five minutes left of class and he tapped his pencil impatiently, eyes roving over his now completed sheet, which he rushed through, but was pretty sure the answers were right, pretty sure. He really needed to pay better attention.

The bell finally rung and students immediately started gathering their things, placing their sheets on the teachers desk, and started leaving to go to lunch. Standing up, the tall blond watched as the brunet got up to leave and started to go after him to try and talk but Zell intercepted his path.

"Hey! God, math is so boring, eh?" Zell rolled his blue eyes and Seifer nodded, though he was distracted. "So lunch time! Let's go, man."

"Yeah," he said, for a lack of anything better to come up with at the moment. "It is."

"So I heard we're having slopping joes for lunch today. Eh, it's not the greatest, I guess, but better than some of the shit they try and pass off for food," Zell started babbling on and on, and Seifer was only half listening.

"Huh?" the taller male blinked. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

The tattooed boy just gave him a look, then sighed and repeated what he'd ready said. "I said we're having sloppy joes for lunch. Man, what's with you today?"

"Oh," was all he really could think of to say to that. He shook himself of his thoughts and went to the lunchroom with Zell and then grabbed his food before taking his seat with the other of the group.

"Hey guys!" Selphie greeted them as they sat down, ever the cheerful thing she seemed to be, at least in Seifer's opinion anyway.

"Hey!" the chatty male said back, just as energetic as his female companion was. "What's up?"

"Oh...you know. Biology class sucks." She gave an overly dramatic sigh then stuffed her face with some of her food.

"It's better than math," Zell told her. "Math never was my best subject…"

"Are you failing?" Irvine decided to speak up next, an inquisitive brow raised.

"No!"

"Uh huh," he said in his you ain't fooling me tone.

"I'm not!" He insisted. "I think…" he added after a moment, then shrugging and digging into his meal himself.

Seifer chuckled at his antics and started eating himself. Trying to to make a face as the food hit his tongue. He'd definitely had better, he decided with a imperceptible shudder.

"What about you?" he asked of the tall teenager, who blinked at being spoken to suddenly and swallowed before he could answer. "What about me?"

"How is your math?"

"Eh. I'm aright at it, I guess."

"Well, I like math," Selphie said, to which she received looks of 'you're kidding'. "No. I'm not kidding! Jeez." She rolled her eyes and just decided to ignore the lot of them.

"You would," the tall teen said with an eye roll.

"Oh, shut up, Irvy!"

"Does he always eat over there by himself?" The blond teen had happened to noticed the princess over there eating alone and raised a brow.

"Yep," the shorter blond said, nodding his head over in his direction. "Like I said, he's not too friendly, and he doesn't talk much."

Seifer thought for a minute, then he stood up and said, "I'll be right back." And proceeded over to the cranky drama queen.

"Good luck with that," Zell mumbled with a shake of blond hair as he watched his friend go over to the anti social boy who was reading a book over there by a bench.

Seifer ignored the commentary from him and walked straight over to the other boy and stood there and waited, rather patiently, for Seifer anyway, for the other male to notice his presence.

He didn't have to wait long because gray blue eyes snapped up to meet his green ones, and for a second Seifer just stood there, thinking of something to say.

"Are you over here for a reason, or did you forget how to speak?" he asked in a tone that said he'd rather not be talking at all.

After that Seifer snapped back to himself. "Funny, wise ass," he retorted. "I was thinking…"

"Oh dear God, did you manage to fry what little brain cells you have left from doing that?" was his snippy remark, going back to his book, blatantly ignoring the other, who just stood there, a frown on his tanned face.

"Oh, it speaks, Words fail me," Seifer said with a mock gasp.

"Shouldn't be too surprising for you," Squall eyed him with a smirk.

Seifer just rolled his eyes. "Oh, catty today, aren't we, princess?" He also sent a smirk of his own.

"Whatever. And I said don't call me that," he said, an edge to his voice, that Seifer ignored, like always.

Seifer grinned at the brunet. "So, why don't you come sit with us?" He decided to bring up the entire reason he came over to the moody teen in the first place.

Squall did manage a somewhat of a surprised expression on his face, head tilted to the side. "What?"

"You know, eat with us."

"Why the hell would I wanna do that?"

"Why not?" Seifer frowned at his attitude.

"I don't want to," he said simply with a shrug before going back to his book, once again, brushing the now irritated blond off.

"What hell is your problem anyway?" Seifer asked, and crossed his arms over his chest.

Squall snapped his book shut and met his eyes. "My problem?" he asked, "My problem is you."

"Me? What the hell did I do?" He asked with a confused frown. "Please, do fucking enlighten me, princess."

The other just stared at him a moment before replying. "You keep bothering me. What is it? What the hell do you want? I don't like you, I don't want to be fucking friends, or whatever, so what?"

Seifer balked and opened and closed his mouth several times, honestly and utterly shocked at the others words. "What?"

"You heard me," the other said, opening his book again, only to have it snatched away rudely.

"You fucking little shit," Seifer said, jaw clenched. "What the hell?"

"Give me that," the other said, voice deadly calm.

"Or what?" Seifer taunted, holding it out of reach. "I don't know what your deal is, but this is ridiculous."

The other students were now observing the scene before them, surprised the blond was talking that way to Squall. And they just watched on.

"You're a little stubborn shit with a stick up his fucking ass. And it's pissing me off." Seifer said, voice also now calm despite his anger.

Squall just stared at him and said nothing and just crossed his arms.

Seifer just grew more frustrated. "Fuck this shit." He tossed the book back to the brunet and just shook his head and turned back around and began walking back to his table, his friends seeing the anger set face he had and wisely kept their commentary to themselves.

The other teen watched him go, a frown on his face, and he opened his mouth to say something to the other male, but ended up closing it and deciding against it. He stood up and gathered his things and left the lunch room, not even looking back. If he had, he might've seen the blond glare at him as he left. But he missed it as he walked out, passing a few others as he did so, but paying them no mind.

"What was that?" Irvine finally asked, blinking.

"Nothing." Seifer sighed. "Nothing at." Squall words hurt, and he chose to ignore it and finished off his food in silence.

"You okay?" Selphie asked once they were done eating.

"Fine," was the grunted reply, still peeved at the brunets words. He'd calm down eventually, but for now, he ate in silence.

'Friggen stupid little shit. Why the fuck do I even try?'

As he was grouching to himself, he didn't notice the others giving him odd looks, and just finished what was left before sighing and rubbing the back of his neck, cracking it, and wincing at the slight pain the went along with the act. He then noticed them looking at him oddly, and returned it with his own look, arching a brow and leaning back, still eyeing the four of them.

"What?" He asked finally.

"Nothin' man, you're okay?"

"I said I was," Seifer said to Zell, giving a slight nod to him. "Isn't it about time we go to gym?" Gym, a class he has with the brunet. 'Fan—fucking—tastic'

"Oh! Yep. Well see you guys later," the shorter one said the other other three who all nodded their head as the two of them left.

"Uh, I wonder what we'll be doing in gym today."

"Don't know," Seifer shrugged as they made their way after dumping their trays.

As they entered gym, they set out to get their gym clothes on. Seifer set his bag down and started to change, not seeing someone looking in his general direction and he pulled his shirt off, only to be replaced by his gym shirt. And taking off his pants, and putting his sweat pants on. It never bothered him to change in front of others. He knew his body looked good and he was not ashamed. And he kept his eyes focused on getting changed, then turning around, noticing the brunet, who looked away and he cocked his head slightly

"Huh," he said before shrugging it off as nothing and followed his friend outside, where they'd be today instead of inside the gym.

"Go ahead and run a few laps," his teacher informed him when she spotted him and Zell, who nodded his head and began do just just, while also seeing Squall already doing that and sighed to himself, as he, too, began running at the same speed he had the other day, speeding past several others in the process.

"Aww, look at our little ice princess," a male snickered rudely, Seifer heard and frowned.

"Yeah. Hey, princess," another called out. "What's wrong, can't keep up?" They laughed at this and Seifer's frowned deepened even further as he listened in.

Squall was just not paying any attention to them, just running his laps, ignoring their words, like he always does.

"You know, I heard he likes to give head," the first guy said, and the blond overheard.

"Oh? Is that true, princess? Maybe you can show me something."

Squall's jaw just clenched as he kept running, trying his best to ignore their demeaning words towards him. And sped up more, breathing hard and his sides were actually hurting quite a bit, but he didn't slow down and kept up his speed. And one of the guy were gaining on him again, and would have rammed into him this time, however, the dude never got the chance. As Squall saw the male laying on the ground, holding his sides, and stomach. He blinked, seeing the blond standing over him.

Seifer had intercepted their path and rammed into the dickhead, quite hard, who was about to knock into the brunet. 'Not today, you stupid mother fuckers.'

He started down at the guy and glared.

"What the fuck, man?" the injured male, known as Tony, said, sitting up.

"Like I said," Seifer began, a hard cutting edge to his voice, as Squall was close enough to hear. "Keep away from him and to shut your stupid mouth, you shitsack."

"Why the hell do you even care?" He asked as he finally stood up, dusting himself off.

"Just concern yourself with the fact that I do," Seifer said, the same tone he used from before. Even though he and the brunet don't quite see eye to eye, he would not let someone bully him, and he'd dealt with a lot of that himself, until he put the bullies in their place. And with the final words spoken, he walked off, catching the brunets gaze as he did, and then just kept walking back over to Zell.

Squall was utterly dumbfounded. 'Why the hell would he do that...after what I said?' Suddenly feeling like a complete asshole, Squall walked over and they finished the rest of their gym period playing some dodge ball, which wasn't too bad. His eyes would gaze over to the blond, who seemed to be pointedly avoiding him.

After they finished up, they headed back into the locker room and took their showers, and get changed. "Man, I don't know. I was hoping we'd play something more fun," Zell's whiny voice reached his ears and he shook his head with a small laugh.

"It wasn't that bad," Seifer said with an eye roll. "Stop whining wuss."

Zell blinked and threw a glare his way. "What!"

That made the blond laugh more, patting the shorter male on the shoulder before making his way out of the locker room with Zell at his side.

"Asshole," Zell said, raising a fist at the other.

Seifer chuckled and shook his head. "Let's go to class." he said and, receiving a nod in return, walked out of the gym.


End file.
